nada puede empeorar::
by yami-702
Summary: un fic que retrata un muy mal dia... no soy buena con los summary, asi que les recomiendo que entren y lean... DEJEN REVIEW!


POR FIN REGRESO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS!

antes que todo pido disculpas por haber cambiado mi nick sin avisar. la amiga con quien escribia los fics (mas bien, ella escibia y yo revisaba) y yo tuvimos problemas para entendernos.

A partir de ahora solo seré yo Yami... mm... bueno, espero que les agraden mis historias y que me dejen muchoss reviews...

En fin... Ahora al punto...

Mi primer fic mio de mi... mmm... bueno... no totalmente... (corto circuito... ) mmm... dejemoslo en que la idea solo es mia... aunque los personajes no lo sean... si, disclaimer incluido...

La historia esta basada en una historia real... personificada por nuestros personajes favoritos de beyblade.

Bien, Bien... ya me callo... ahora si... AL FIC!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

NOTAS ANTES DEL FIC

Yami: (sentada en su silla giratoria mientras ve la pantalla de la lap top) Cuando solo era una chiquilla y me gustaba viajar a la-la-landia aprendí la ley más importante de toda mi vida. Lo mejor del caso es que no lo hice por mi propia experiencia, sino que fue el legado de horas y horas sentada frente a la caja idiotizante, perdón, la t.v. ¿A qué me refiero? pues a la simple regla de 'nunca, pero nunca, por nada del mundo, digas que las cosas no pueden empeorar' pues si lo haces puedes tener por seguro que la ley de la naturaleza te va a hacer llorar.

Muchas veces me han tirado de a loca por afirmarlo, y debo admitir que solo una vez (mmm... mejor 30 veces) olvide la vital ley provocando el preludio del apocalipsis (zapatazo a yami) ok, no fue para tanto, pero si bastante cómico...

Para hacer más llevadera esta historia, y como ya dije antes los personajes de beyblade me ayudaran a representar esos días dificiles en los que venus y marte se alinearon para destruir al mundo...

Bien, creo que ya esta todo lo necesario para entender la historia. Si por algún motivo omití algo podrán encontrar pequeñas notas mías...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

NADA PUEDE EMPEORAR

DIA 1

(Mao)

Lunes 5:30 am

Primer día de la semana, primera hora del día, y como es mi costumbre no me quiero levantar. Aún no me puedo creer que el despertador no haya sonado, mejor para mi, eso solo indica que puedo dormir un poquito más.

Una muy, pero muy tenue luz me comienza a molestar por lo que cambio de posición en la cama para así seguir en brazos de Morfeo. Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de algo MUY importante...

- ¿luz? pero... aún ni son las cinco... ¿o si?

Con temor miro el reloj de mi mesa de noche... 6:45 am

- ah, solo son cuarto para... ¡¿QUE? - no lo puedo evitar, es demasiado tarde - LA MADRE QUE LA PARIÓ! ES TARDÍSIMO! (ese fue un mal día para que ese ser superior me dejara cinco minutos más en la cama)

Me levanto inmediatamente y me dirijo al baño, me doy un regaderazo con agua HELADA y en menos de 5 minutos estoy saliendo de mi casa.

Nunca antes había hecho las cosas con semejante rapidez, incluso conseguí arreglarme lo suficiente como para disimular mi enorme retardo. Incluso ahora me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de la cuidad para llegar a la universidad.

- Tomare el bus... - me dije a mi misma, pero inmediatamente deseche la idea, pues el transporte público es MUY tardado y lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

¿Por qué nunca entré al club de atletismo? de haber sabido que puedo correr a más de mil por segundo lo hubiera hecho, además tengo un buen punto a mi favor, corriendo a toda velocidad con tacones altos. Si Julia me viera seguro se moriría de envidia.

(Yami: sabio consejo: nunca cuentes tus pollitos antes de que nazcan)

Ya podía ver el edificio principal de mi universidad, y solo me faltaba un minuto para entrar. Lo iba a lograr, ya estaba saboreando mi victoria cuando comprendí el motivo por el que mi amiga Julez no hacía lo que estaba haciendo yo (correr en tacones)

Un mal paso y todo mi esfuerzo cayó con poca gracia al suelo, mi tacón izquierdo murió por la carrera. Pero ni eso me hizo detenerme, tenía que llegar, era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Cojeando pude llegar a la puerta principal, donde el vigilante me miraba entre muerto de la risa y muerto de la curiosidad.

- BUENOS DÍAS! ¿ME DEJA PASAR? SOY ALUMNA

- buenos días - dijo el gentil hombre - lo lamento, pero hoy no hay clases

- ¿QUE? - Maldición, lo había olvidado, iban a suspender las clases por algo que no recuerdo en este momento, por eso apague el despertador.

No dije nada más y me retire, roja de vergüenza y con un dolor terrible en el pie izquierdo.

- "nada puede empeorar" - pensé y seguí mi camino.

Ahora si iba a tomar el transporte público, no quería terminar peor que hace rato.

Llegue a la parada y esperé a que llegara mi ruta.

primeros 10 minutos: tres autobuses de rutas diferentes a la mia y ningún taxi

20 minutos después: misma suerte

30 minutos : sigo sin suerte

1 hora: - maldición! mejor me largo de aquí ¬¬

Comencé a caminar tranquilamente con la mitad de mi zapato en la mano y un humor que ni el demonio me aguantaría. Estaba pensando en lo lindo de mi suerte cuando un ruido potente me hizo voltear la mirada. ¡era mi bus! hice la parada como un naufrago que encuentra a su salvador... pero... ME PASÓ DE LARGO!

Nuevamente maldigo a mi bendita suerte y me repito que nada puede ponerse peor (yami: no aprendes verdad?) Pero una idea se me viene a la mente: ¿por qué no simplemente le llamo a Ray y le pido que venga por mi? Feliz por mi maravillosa idea saqué mi móvil de mi bolsa.

Pero me quedé como piedra al ver la pantalla... APAGADO!

- SOLO ESTO ME FALTABA!

(yami -sonriendo diabólicamente- y lo que te falta)

Hecha una furia me dirijo hacia mi casa, tal vez el estar tan molesta me hizo el camino más corto de lo que era, estaba justamente a la mitad del recorrido cuando vi que el cielo se hacía cada vez más oscuro.

- o.o por favor, que no llueva, no tengo paraguas! - pedí para mis adentros pero al parecer hoy el destino, o Dios, o el demonio o todos juntos me querían hacer el día, pues comenzó a llover tan fuerte que parecía el segundo diluvio universal.

- Maldicion

Apresure el paso lo más que pude, supongo que a lo lejos era una visión bastante cómica, una chica de cabello rosa, cojeando un poco y usando solo zapato y medio, empapada de pies a cabeza al punto que solo hacía falta un poco de jabón para darse por bañada... Al llegar a casa me apresure al buscar mis llaves, pero no estaban. La desesperación, el enfado y el frío que tenía me hizo sacarlo todo de la bolsa.

No estaban, mis llaves no estaban entre todo lo que traía en la bolsa. Al borde del infarto trate de buscar la llave de emergencia que siempre tengo atrás del rosal, pero en su lugar solo estaba una nota medio mojada que decia "las tomo prestadas - Ray"

- Mal día

Supongo que ahora solo me toca esperar a que llegue alguien que me abra la puerta, así que solo me siento en la banqueta frente a mi hogar y me entretengo contando las gotas que resbalan por mi fleco.

Cuando oficialmente me podían confundir con un plato de sopa de Mao dejó de llover.

- ¿Mao? - preguntó el cielo... un momento...¿el cielo?

levanté mi mirada para encontrarme los dorados ojos de Ray... y tal vez sin pensarlo lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de él... incluso había olvidado el hecho de que me dejó sin llave de emergencia.

- pero... ¿que... - comenzó a preguntar, pero al ver que estaba al borde de deshacerme como el papel mojado me tomo entre sus brazos ganando un ENORME sonrojo de mi parte y me llevó adentro de la casa.

- gracias - dije mientras mi rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate

Él solo me sonrió mientras me secaba el cabello.

- ¿mal día?

yo solamente asentí con la cabeza mientras iba a mi habitación a quitarme la ropa mojada

- bueno, no te preocupes, que ya nada va a empeorar.

NO! LA FRASE MALDITA NO OTRA VEZ!

sinceramente esperaba que la casa se cayera o que me partiera un rayo... pero en lugar de eso... solo se fue la luz...

- o.o ... creo que hay una falla electrica, voy por la lámpara - dijo Ray

- T^T aquí te espero

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, bien, la idea de este fic. es la de hacerle el dia imposible a los personajes de la serie, pero primero quiero saber qué les parece para asi saber si continuo con los demas o aqui muere...

porfas, dejen su review...

Yami


End file.
